combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falling
Falling is dropping down from a high area. Falling will cause the player to lose health proportionate to the distance fallen, and can even kill the Player. Deaths caused from falling will count to the other team's score should the player be playing in Elimination, and Armor Points will not defend against fall damage. Usage Falling can be used to infuriate enemy players by jumping off somewhere high and dying, instead of being shot by the enemy player, thereby depriving them of a kill point. Players can also jump off and surprise enemy players by landing behind them, should the enemy not happen to look up. Beware, however; should the player take damage from falling, they will make a heaving/grunting sound that other players can hear and may alert them to your presence. Prevention Falling can be extremely annoying. However, there are ways to prevent it from happening. *Try to avoid falling as much as you can. (Easy to say but hard to do) *Try to steer away from falling longer distances; landing on nearby objects will decrease the damage taken. *Try to catch on to stuff to avoid taking damage/dying. If there are ladders or ledges nearby, LAND ON THEM. *Try to reduce the damage of falling off cliffs (like in Kill Creek) by "sliding" down the cliff, and trying to slow yourself down as much as possible to reduce damage. *Avoid being in high altitudes in maps with reduced gravity zones like Lunar Labs . This is especially true when there are enemies near the gravity control. Note that unlike in other FPS games, you CANNOT use explosives to boost or propel yourself up. 'Glitch' Sometimes, players fall so hard that they will go through the map. This usually happens especially when falling from places with high elevation. The player will be seen as being below the map while the player will observe everything from underneath. The player will keep falling and head straight into The Void . It will be counted as a suicide. In rare cases, the player however will not die and will remain at the same position underneath the map. Some angled surfaces have a tendency to deliever fall damage. These include stairs, and hills, particularly around complex environmental objects. Many players have died while walking down the stairs in Two Towers and/or Short Fuse without an apparent cause. Trivia *When dying from a fall, sometimes it will show a head shot above the suicide icon. Implying that you can fall on your head even though it appears that you always land on your feet.It is possible to die from a fall and show a nutshot with the suicide icon, but it is extremely rare. Additionally, it implies that you can fall to your death and somehow transfer that damage inbetween your legs (aka the balls), even though you always land with your feet. Ouch... *This almost never happens, but the Super Spy can die from fall damage (aka jump off of Vertigo, Snow Valley, Waverider, etc.). *Whenever someone falls, most people laugh at that person; this especially happens in Kill Creek, one of the best maps to do an "accidental" fall death... Category:System Category:Game Mechanic